elemental_animalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin
Kevin is a secondary character in the series who is also part of the main 12. Appearance Kevin is a secondary character who is of a tall muscular build. He is a blue jay mixed with an eagle. His eyes are gray and his hair is gray with a light green fringe. These colors have been chosen due to what his element is and the animal he is. Kevin usually wears sport outfits either colored blue or gray and occasionally he wears a suit for special events. His beak is golden brown and so are his feet. The rest of his body is blue. Personality Kevin is a very confident and competitive character. He likes being the best at everything and he likes doing all the things before the rest of the group. Kevin always stays on task but sometimes can loose concentration due to competitiveness. Other than that he is a very chill character and enjoys doing sports which show off all of his abilities. Kevin is also prone to teasing others, particularly Dekota for being short. He shares the same IQ as max. Abilities Elemental Powers Kevin is areokinesis. He can control and manipulate wind or air in many different ways depending on how much power he is using. He can use his wings to magnify the power of his wind attacks. He can change the density of air depending on what the situation is. Kevin can also control weather patterns and control pressures of air. Suits and Equipment Kevin's suit is a blue sporty outfit with a three layered material underneath for defense. His mask is a latex material in a cloud shape which can transform into goggles and this is useful when he is flying at high speeds. His gloves are light brown and so are his shoes to represent the color of an eagle's foot. He's suit has 3 layers that work well with his ability. The first layer is made out of wool. This is to keep him warm while he is flying high in the sky. The second layer is made out of carbon fiber which is a strong material that has many advantages that help Kevin during his battles. It is heat resistant so his suit doesn't melt at high temperatures and is protective against extreme cold weathers. The third layer is black rubber which improves flexibility of the suit and temperature control. Other Abilities Kevin has the highest athletic skill out of the main characters. He has very high strength, speed, power, agility and other factors, and is also very skilled at an incredibly large number of sports, ranging from team sports, extreme sports, athletics and even a range of different martial arts, which makes him a very proficient fighter. Relationships Luna She is the main animal Kevin hangs out with since they decided to be together. Max Kevin likes doing all the sporty stuff with Max since he is the second most competitive animal. Roxy He hangs out with Roxy when she needs help with Max. Ash Likes Ash's personality and they both think of cool stuff together. Kevin encourages Ash to do different things so that he can get out of his comfort zone. Kevin loves supporting Ash and admires that he does what he can do within his limits. Hailey Kevin sometimes hangs out with Hailey when he wants to have a more relaxing conversation with someone. Andy He likes to train with him since both of their powers work well together. Dekota Kevin occasionally teases Dekota for her height, because he enjoys her reactions. Kellin They both are outgoing and sometimes reckless. They would be the first to accept a challenge. Chamilla Finn Sofia Trivia * Kevin is the only animal with two types of birds blended in together. * He secretly loves dancing. * His best school subject is PE whereas his worst is History. * Favorite genre of music: Classic pop and rock. * Favorite genre of films: Action and Sport Category:Characters